Cursed
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Holmes survives the fall. He goes to his family the family he kept secret from Watson. Holmes's family is bigger. And he has a wife. Holmes and his family are going to do is protect Watson, Mary and everyone else from the shadows and curses at play but can the siblings control their curses?…NOT SLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Holmes survives the fall. He goes to his family the family he kept secret from Watson. Holmes's family is bigger. And he has a wife. Holmes and his family are going to do is protect Watson, Mary and everyone else from the shadows and curses at play…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Mycroft was the oldest of the Holmes siblings. He was a politician. His curse was to see what others couldn't.

Josephina the second oldest had the curse of being a healer but she could only heal those she doesn't know. She learned medicine so she didn't have to rely on her curse that couldn't heal those she loved.

Seraphina the third of the Holmes siblings had the curse of seeing the past, present of future of strangers. She couldn't see her family. But strangers she could.

Charlus the fourth of the Holmes siblings had the curse of being unable to die. He could only die of old age and not from bullet wounds and stab wounds only old age.

Sherlock was next he had the curse of seeing everything, hearing and smelling everything. Sherlock hadn't lied to Watson he really did have the curse to see everything and predict his opponents next move.

Damion sixth Holmes sibling he had the curse of seeing people's souls. But is unable to change their soul or fix it.

Noah he was seventh he had the curse of never being noticed by anyone but family.

Sashandra was eighth had the curse of never being able to bare children.

Cassandra was Sashandra's twin and had the curse to always bare children.

Dezmond the tenth Holmes had the curse of always being right.

Septimus the eleventh Holmes and the 7th son had the curse of magic. It was a curse and a blessing a curse because it could get him killed and he couldn't use his magic on his siblings and a blessing because it had helped him out in times of need.

Sienna the twelfth Holmes had the curse to always tell the truth. So she didn't speak much. She also always KNEW the truth about others.

Joan and Joanna where the last twin Holmes siblings. Joan had the curse of feeling emotions of everyone. Joanna being the 7th daughter had magic like Septimus and had the same curse.

Selena Holmes sibling she had the power of control. She could control anyone but her family. Sometimes she couldn't even help it.

John Holmes had the curse of reading minds. He knew what everyone was thinking.

Lenora Holmes had the curse to course pain by touch. She wore gloves to make sure nobody had contact with her skin.

Alexandra Holmes the 18th Holmes sibling had the curse of seeing the dead.

Louis the 19th Holmes sibling had the curse of being able to control the weather. He could only make it rain or snow.

Katiryi was the 20th child. She was cursed buy changing into an animal at night.

Thalia was the 21th child. She was cursed by changing into an animal in the day.

Sirius was the 22nd child. He was cursed with the ability of being able to see in the dark but would be in pain at night.

Leopold the last and 23rd Holmes sibling was cursed to always believe the best in people. That got him in trouble more then once.

The curses ran through from their father. Their father had brothers and sisters and they were cursed as well as their children.

They all lived at Holmes mansion. Now they were being tested as enemies started to surface and target their loved ones. And this all started with Sherlock Holmes…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and have a Happy Holidays to you all:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

A man pulled Holmes out of the water turned to the woman that was waiting on the shore.

"Josephina he is going to need a lot of help", the man says to the woman

"I know brother. Sherlock has always been difficult. Charlus you know that", Josephina says looking at her brother Sherlock and her brother Charlus

Suddenly Sherlock grabs Josephina's wrist.

"Don't…tell…anyone…I am…alive", Sherlock gasps

"Sherlock", Josephina says

"Please", Sherlock says

"Alright. We will just tell Mycroft and of course Dr Watson", Josephina says

"Not…Watson…deserves…a…free…life…from…me…with…Mary", Sherlock says

"Alright. Sleep brother we have to travel and get you to Holmes Mansion", Josephina says as Sherlock goes back to being unconscious

"Josie. Damion, Noah Septimus, John, Louis and Leopold have bought horses. We will make a stretcher to carry him in between the horses", Charlus says

"Sherlock!" a woman says climbing off her horse and to Sherlock's side

"We need to get him warm Charlotte", Josephina says

"Will my husband survive?" Charlotte asks as Josephina works to bind the injuries of her brother

"I honestly don't know", Josephina says

The days of travel where hazardous. The siblings pressed on riding hard to get Sherlock to the family mansion. Sherlock was in really bad shape when they arrived. He was running a high fever. The Holmes sisters where taking turns nursing him back to health.

Charlotte, Sherlock's wife sat next to Sherlock's bed with a wet cloth wiping is sweating forehead. Sherlock looks at her.

"Char", he rasps

"Shh Sherlock rest", Charlotte says kissing his sweating forehead

"Have someone watch Watson and Mary", Sherlock says

Charlotte decides to keep her husband talking.

"Why do they need to be watched?" Charlotte asks

"Moriarty. I survived the fall he could have. And his second in command", Sherlock says

"Moriarty the man responsible for my sister Irene's death?" Charlotte asks

"Yes", Sherlock says wincing as he moves his injured shoulder

"Where are my siblings?" Sherlock asks

"Around. Sherlock rest", Charlotte says

Sherlock goes back into a fevered sleep. His siblings could only watch as he fought a battle with death. The Holmes siblings couldn't help him. With all their curses they couldn't.

The days passed and Sherlock's shoulder got infected again. The infection was raging in the bone. Josephina was at her wits end. She knew that his shoulder would never be the same again. Mycroft arrived saying that everyone thought Sherlock dead. Apparently Dr Watson is devastated.

"You know Sherlock he will never forgive you when you come out of being alive", Mycroft says to his ill brother

"I have been selfish. That is also one of my curses", Sherlock says wincing at moving

"If you say. But you're protecting them now. That dear brother is not selfish", Mycroft says

"I don't expect Watson to forgive me. Is Noah protecting Watson and Mary?" Sherlock asks

"He is. He reports all is normal at the moment", Dezmond says coming into the room

"Good. Tell Charlus I want him out looking for Moriarty. I want to know my enemy", Sherlock says

"Sherlock! You need to rest. Boys out of my husband's room", Charlotte says shooing all the Holmes boys out

"Always a way with us", Sherlock says mildly

"You need to rest. You have already had two fevers in the space of 7 months. You're not healthy yet. Rest my love", Charlotte says kissing his forehead

"By the way when did Madame Simza and Septimus start seeing each other?" Sherlock asks

Charlotte rolls her eyes at her husbands question. Of course he will notice.

"He obviously hasn't told her he is a Holmes. Or she would be here. Tell him to get a move on", Sherlock says

"I'll tell him. Get some sleep", Charlotte says kissing his forehead

"You come with me", Sherlock says taking her hand wincing

"Alright. I love you", Charlotte says

"That is nice", Sherlock says falling asleep

Septimus had been courting Madame Simza. He wanted to tell her the family secret and who he was. Septimus wondered what she would say when she learns Sherlock was alive. Not healthy. Yet. But alive. He decided to tell her. His brother Sherlock would have a laugh at his sudden courage.

"Madame I need to be honest with you. It is because I love you I will share my secrets with you", Septimus says

"What do you need to be honest about?" Madame Simza asks

"I haven't told you my last name. Once you know it. It will change how you see about me. So will my other secrets", Septimus says as they walk through the trees

"What have you hidden?" Madame Simza asks

"Do you want to come to my family home? It will be easier to explain there. That's if you trust me enough", Septimus says

Madame Simza looks at Septimus. She just knew she can trust him.

"So where is this family place?" Madame Simza asks

"In England. Will you do me the honour of letting me escort you to England?" Septimus asks

"You may", Madame Simza says

They reach England days later and Septimus shows Simza to the Mansion.

"This is the family mansion", Septimus says as they arrive

"It is great. So what IS your last name?" Simza asks

"I am Septimus Holmes. Brother to Sherlock Holmes", Septimus says nervously

"You're his brother?" Simza asks

"Yes. This is Holmes Mansion. All my family leave here", Septimus says

"So you have siblings other than Mycroft and Sherlock who died?" Simza asks

"Yes I will introduce you. But first I have to tell you. Our family is … different", Septimus says

"Different how?" Simza asks

"I sure hope you don't run when you hear this", Septimus says

"I am sure it is not that bad", Simza replies

"Our family is cursed. Have been for generations", Septimus says watching her carefully

"Cursed?" Simza asks, "How?"

"We don't know how. Just each Holmes generation that has the Holmes blood in them are cursed. No one is an acceptation. Except the spouse. But our mother had been cursed too. So we have bad curses on us", Septimus says

"What curse do you have on you?" Simza asks

"I can do magic. It is a curse because it could get me killed and a blessing because I can help people that are not family. I am the 7th son", Septimus says

"Why can't you help your family?" Simza asks

"That is a curse. Most of our curses don't work on family. Even my nieces and nephews have curses on them. This is not a life we choose. Our mother had the curse to always have children. So that is why I have so many siblings", Septimus says

"Can I meet your siblings?" Simza asks

"You're not running?" Septimus asks

"No", Simza says

"I owe Sherlock then. He said you wouldn't care", Septimus says

"Sherlock is dead", Simza states

"That is another secret. He is alive. Not well. But alive. You can see him later. But nobody is to know he is alive. He doesn't want that. Not even Doctor Watson is to know", Septimus says

"Why are you telling me?" Simza asks

"Because I want to marry you. That's if you will have me? Curse and all" Septimus asks showing Simza the ring he had bought her

"I will. Love you Septimus", Simza says

Septimus kisses her and places the ring on her finger.

"Would you like to meet the family you are going to be apart off?" Septimus asks smiling

"Of course. I am sure I will like them", Simza says as they walk into the mansion

A woman that was pregnant sees them first and smiles.

"You must be Simza. I am Cassandra the 9th Holmes sibling. It is a pleasure to meet you and this is my husband Malcolm", Cassandra says smiling with her husband

"You too Cassandra", Simza says

"Did Septimus tell you about our family?" Cassandra asks

"Yes. I am sorry for your family being cursed", Simza says

"It is what it is. So you believe that we are cursed?" Cassandra asks

"It is unheard off. But I believe it", Simza says

"Hello Simza. I am Josephina the oldest female in my siblings and this is my husband Andrew", Josephina says smiling coming down

"Pleasure to meet you Josephina", Simza says getting a hug from Josephina

"I am Joan. I am the 13th Holmes sibling. This is my husband Sebastian", Joan says

"I am Joanna. I am the 14th Holmes sibling and this is my husband Owen", Joanna says

"You're twins?" Simza asks

"Yes", Joan and Joanna say together

"I am Seraphina. I am the 3rd Holmes sibling. Josephina is my older twin. This is my husband Robert", Seraphina says, "You will make a wonderful family member"

"How do you know? If you don't mind me asking", Simza asks

"I can see the past, present and future of non-family members. When you become a family member I will not be able to see you anymore. That is my curse", Seraphina says

"I am Sashandra. I am Cassandra's older twin. I am the 8th sibling. This is my husband George", Sashandra says smiling

"Nice to meet you", Simza says

"I am Sienna. I am the twelfth sibling and this is my husband James. I can honestly say I am pleased to meet you", Sienna says smiling softly

"Honestly?" Simza says

"I am cursed to always tell the truth and always know the truth", Sienna says

"I am Selena Holmes I am the fifteenth sibling. This is my husband Arthur", Selena says

"Pleasure to meet you Selena", Simza says getting a hug from Selena

"I am Leopold the 20th and last sibling and this is my wife Elizabeth", Leopold says

"I am John the 16th sibling. This is my wife Leanne", John says

"Pleasure to meet you Leopold, John", Simza says smiling

"I am Dezmond the 10th sibling. This is my wife Isabella", Dezmond says

"I am Alexandra the 18th sibling. This is my husband Edward", Alexandra says

"I am Damion the 6th sibling. This is my wife Sarah", Damion says

"I am Louis the 19th sibling. This is my wife Alberta", Louis says

The others say their names till it was Lenora's turn.

"And I am Lenora the 17th sibling. This is my husband Alfred", Lenora says

"We are just missing Mycroft, Noah and Charlus. And Sherlock is upstairs", Septimus says

"It is nice to meet you all", Simza says

"Your not phased that we are cursed?" Alexandra asks

"A little. But I will get used to it", Simza says

"She is telling the truth", Sienna says softly

"Can I see Sherlock?" Simza asks

"Of course. Come we will see if he is awake", Josephina says leading Septimus and Simza to Sherlock's room

Knocking on the door they hear a voice say come in. Josephina opens the door and Simza sees Sherlock for the first time in over a year. He looked bad but he was alert. A woman sat next to him.

"Madame Simza", Sherlock says, "Shocked I am alive?"

"Very. Are you ok?" Simza asks

"Never better", Sherlock says

"He is lying. He has a fever again. I am Charlotte Idler by the way Sherlock's wife", Charlotte says

"I can help you nurse him back to health", Simza offers

"I am a doctor. I would like the help", Josephina says smiling liking Simza

"I don't need you all fussing over me", Sherlock says

"Yes you do", the women say

"Women", Sherlock mutters

The women laugh.

"Septimus finally proposed", Sherlock states

"Yes I did. Simza is going to be part of the family", Septimus says wrapping an arm around Simza

"More evil women", Sherlock mutters coursing everyone to laugh

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Now it was the day of Simza and Septimus were going to get married at the Holmes Manor. All of Sherlock's brothers and sisters and other family members had all turned up. So had all their friends.

Sherlock was starting to get better his arm still in a sling and he was leaning heavily on a cane. He needed to talk to his brothers about what they had seen at Watson's.

He sees his brothers getting into suits in one of the living rooms.

"Brother sit down before you fall down", John says

"I can stand", Sherlock says

"But you might injure yourself and your wife would kill me sit down and I will help you get in your suit", Louis says

"Noah how is Watson? And Mary" Sherlock asks

"They are still grieving about you. Mary is trying to help Doctor Watson through his grief. But I can see he is struggling. You should see them Sherlock", Noah says straighten Sherlock's tie

"No I can't go back now. They will have a better life without me", Sherlock says

"Watson is gutted that you 'died'. You should tell them the truth", Noah replies

"I want him safe. And with me out of the picture he will be. It is the least he deserves for putting up with me", Sherlock replies

"Why are you keeping an eye on him and his wife then?" Mycroft asks smirking at his brother

"Better to be safe", Sherlock says

"It has been four months. Do you honesty think Moriarty is still out there?" Mycroft asks

"I do. It is a gut feeling and you know I am always right. Even Charlotte my loving wife agrees with me", Sherlock replies

Mycroft rolls his eyes

"Your wife would say anything to get you to rest", Damion mutters

"Charlus have you found Moriarty?" Sherlock asks changing the subject

"He is being difficult to find. But I will", Charlus replies

"Septimus are you ready to be wed?" Damion asks changing the subject again

"Yes. I am nervous. But I love Simza", Septimus says with conviction, "Louis are you making sure the weather is sunny?"

"I am making sure no rain or snow comes. You know I can't control the sun", Louis says straightening his tie

"This day will go down fine", Mycroft says

"The ladies are going to be late", Dezmond states

"They are still working on their makeup", John says having read the ladies mines

"That is just wrong John", Sirius says to his brother

"He can't help it", Leopold says sticking up for a brother

"Why don't we see to the guests?" Mycroft suggests

"This is going to be fun", Noah says

"Oh yes it will be", Sherlock says groaning as he stands up

"Come on brother no need to be sarcastic", John says grinning

"Stop reading my mind", Sherlock says

"Never", John says

"Do I look all right?" Septimus asks in his best suit

"You look great brother", Dezmond replies

"Lets go out and great the family", Louis suggests

"How much fun", Sherlock says sarcastically

* * *

All the family has arrived Simza met everyone she was shocked to kind how many Holmes there were. Each member of the family told them their curse. Simza knew if she gave Septimus a child it would be cursed like all members of the Holmes family. But after having a talk with the Holmes females who had children she felt more comfortable of having children.

Now was her wedding day and the Holmes females were helping her get ready while the boys were talking to Sherlock. Simza still couldn't believe he had survived that fall. But he had and was slowly starting to recover with the help of his family. Charlotte Idler-Holmes was Simza's Matron of Honour and with the other Holmes were getting Simza ready. They had made her dress for her with a long train and veil. The dress was made of lace with long selves. She had a delicate gold phoenix with blue sapphires as eyes hair clips. Around her waist was a blue sash that added more detail to the dress.

"You look amazing Simza", Katiryi says to her soon to be sister-in-law

Thalia who was in animal form nods her head. Selena finishes Simza's makeup. Lenora was finishing the hair of Simza.

"Your mother and father are here", Alexandra says

Alexandra could see the dead. She saw both of Simza's parents were standing in the room.

"Tell them I love them", Simza says

"They can hear you. Just talk to them they can always hear you", Alexandra replies

"We love you Simza. You have made us so proud", her parents say

Alexandra repeats what they have said and some other words.

"I think we are ready", Sashandra says smiling at the bride

"I agree. You look amazing Simza", Cassandra says

"You will be a wonderful sister to the family", Joan and Joanna say together

"Septimus will be lost for words when he sees you", Josephina says

"He might even faint", Seraphina adds

Charlotte chuckles, "Maybe"

"Are you ready Simza?" Joanna asks

"Everyone is ready down stairs", Mycroft says appearing in the doorway with Sherlock

"Then lets start", Simza says going over to Sherlock

Simza had asked Sherlock to give her away. After all he had been a great friend to her and she wouldn't be here without him. He had saved her life.

"Careful", Sherlock winces as the lock arms

"Sorry. I am nervous", Simza says as they walk

"I can tell. Septimus is the same", Sherlock replies

"Am I going to be a good member of the family?" Simza asks Sherlock

"I would ask Seraphina. But she might not be about to see you. Since you are marrying a family member", Sherlock says at they get to the open doors, "Ready?"

"As I will ever be", Simza says holding on tight to Sherlock

Sherlock winces but doesn't comment. As the wedding march starts and they make their way down the aisle which was outside. All the family members were in their seats. Simza's eyes had looked on Septimius's.

"Here you go brother be happy", Sherlock says handing Simza to Septimus

"Thank you brother", Septimus says

They look into each others eyes.

"You look amazing", Septimus says to Simza

"So do you", Simza says

The vows were simple but personal. Sherlock had to sit down in the middle of the ceremony. He was still sick no matter how much he wanted to hide it Charlotte knew he husband better then anyone. As the ceremony ends and the reception begins. Sherlock looks around at everyone all family and friends had come together for this day. But Sherlock saw a man that didn't belong here.

"Charlotte dance with me", Sherlock says to his wife  
"Your injured you can't dance", Charlotte replies

"Trust me", Sherlock says looking into her eyes

Charlotte saw the need to speak in his eyes so she got up and joined him on the dance floor.

"See that man in the boulder hat?" Sherlock mummers to Charlotte

"Yes", Charlotte says seeing the strange man

"Do you recognise him?" Sherlock asks

"No. I don't", Charlotte mummers

"He doesn't belong here. His clothing and everything is not such I would expect from our family and friends", Sherlock mummers

"Have you told your siblings?" Charlotte asks

"John has told them. Look the man is running. After him!" Sherlock says running after the man he had saw

"Sherlock! Your not well enough!" Charlotte yells as he takes off

Sherlock's male siblings follow they turn a corner on their property and the see that the man had disappeared. And Sherlock was winded and crouched on the ground with the man's hat.

"Are you alright Sherlock?" Sirius asks

"I am just winded. That man must have worked for Moriarty. John did you read his mind?" Sherlock asks as Leopold and Noah help Sherlock up

"Sorry I didn't catch his mind. There are too many people here. Do you think that person could have been after you?" John asks

"He was a warning. Noah get back to watching Watson. I have a bad feeling", Sherlock says

"I will leave after Septimus and Simza do", Noah replies

"Then the game is afoot"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
